


And They Were Roommates

by applesauce_and_cherry_pies



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chaos, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Multi, Other, Polyamory, They Still Have Powers Though, double trouble is a lizard, just it's a modern setting, they all live in one house and it's chaotic, who's the gayest here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:35:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26376616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applesauce_and_cherry_pies/pseuds/applesauce_and_cherry_pies
Summary: Poly ship where Adora is dating Catra, who's dating DT, Adora is also dating Glimmer, who's dating Bow, and Glimmer and Catra are also dating.They all live in one house.Chaos and fluff ensues.Not much of a plot, just fluff.I'll add more tags as I need. There might be smut but I'm not sure yet.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Catra/Double Trouble (She-Ra), Catra/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 100





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Ayyy I hope you like it! It's my first AO3 fic :)

"Babe, can you pass the salt?" Adora asked with a mouthful of salad. Bow made a face. "You're gross, you know," he said as both Glimmer and Catra reached for the shaker. Catra frowned. "I think she was talking to _me_ , Glim."

Glimmer passed the salt over to Adora and pet Catra's ears teasingly. "Sure, sure."

"Oh, can you two shush already?" Adora laughed. "This isn't a competition!" Catra pouted. "Everything is a competition." Bow rolled his eyes.

"Wait- where the fuck is Dee?" Catra groaned. 

"I'm here, Darling!"

Catra spun around to find the voice. Eventually, she found her partner hanging from the ceiling by their tail. She snorted. "Dee, what the fuck?"

Double Trouble gestured wildly to their tail, eyes, and ears. "I'm a lizard, kitten. It's more comfortable this way." Catra facepalmed. "Can you _please_ act like a normal person for once?" Double Trouble feigned offence. "I'm not even a _person!_ How dare you suggest something so... so... _heinous!_?" 

Back at the table, Bow watched Catra climb to the ceiling to join her partner. He slurped a noodle loudly and received an elbow from Glimmer. "What is it with you two?" she laughed. "My girlfriend likes to sprinkle artery-clog into her salad, and my boyfriend can't eat soup normally for the life of him! How did I end up with you guys?" Bow squished his girlfriend's cheeks. "Because you _looove_ us," he responded. 

From the ceiling, Catra's voice rang out. "Gross. Emotions."

"And an edgy catgirl. I have 'diabetes central', 'please don't ever take me out to eat at a fancy restaurant', and 'ew, feelings' as my partners. Where did I go wrong?" Glimmer sighed.

"Everywhere, Glimmy," Bow replied with a kiss to her cheek. 

" _Gross. Emotions_ ," Catra stated, louder this time. 


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Double Trouble's marvellous Instagram account
> 
> and 
> 
> Who's the gayest here?

"Ow!" Catra yelped when the hairbrush snagged. 

"Relax, kitten. It's almost over," Double Trouble sighed. They continued to run the hairbrush through Catra's matted mane, releasing a few more squeaks from their girlfriend. Adora was sitting in a beanbag chair at the opposite end of the bedroom, Glimmer in her lap. Glimmer was running one hand through Bow's hair, and the other was scrolling through Instagram. Adora was braiding the smaller girl's hair into short, pink braids. 

Glimmer giggled. "Hey 'Dora, look at this." She handed the phone to her girlfriend. Adora squinted at the screen and gasped. "DEE!"

" _Whaaaaaat?"_ Double Trouble groaned. Adora held up the phone. Under Double Trouble's Instagram account were practically hundreds of pictures of Adora at her most _unflattering_ moments- with a few of Dee's selfies peppered in. Mouthfuls of food, ugly crying, and ridiculous faces dominated the lizard's feed. "What is this??" she cried.

Double Trouble threw back their head in laughter. "Why it's you! Isn't it lovely? Oh! I made _that_ one into a meme yesterday!"

Catra snorted. "Wow, Adora. You look ravishing."

"Shut up."

Bow rubbed his eyes and sat up. 

"Mmmmm... what's with all the noise?"

"DEE TOOK PICTURES OF ME- BUT LIKE... _BAD_ ONES."

"Mkay."

Glimmer kissed Bow on the cheek and helped him sit up a little more. "Did you _fall asleep?"_ she laughed. Bow only mumbled. He then decided that it was too much effort to stay awake, and went back to sleep on Glimmer's shoulder. 

Double Trouble had finished brushing Catra's hair, and now the catgirl was perched on her partner's lap. 

"Hey guys?" she said.

"Yeah?"

"Who do you think is the gayest here?" she said, falling back to rest her head under Double Trouble's chin.

"Okay it's _obviously_ me," Adora started. "I have two girlfriends, I'm the perfect fucking combination of butch and fem, and I constantly shoot fingerguns," she counted on her fingers, adding a fingergun at the end for emphasis.

"Absolutely not," said Glimmer. 

"Really, Glim?"

"I _also_ have two girlfriends, dipshit. You're dating _me_." Glimmer squeezed the blonde's cheeks. "Plus, I sparkle. I'm automatically the winner."

"I beg to differ," Dee piped up.

Adora shook her head. "You're at a loss, buddy. You only have _one_ girlfriend."

"First of all," Catra retorted, "sparkling does not make you the gayest, Glimmer."

"Second of all," Double Trouble continued, "You have a _boyfriend._ So hah!"

Glimmer rolled her eyes. "I'm still bi, dumbass!"

Dee wagged their finger. "Does it _look_ like I care? I have a girlfriend and I'm a non-binary shapeshifter. I'm pretty sure I win."

"Wait, what about Bow?" Adora pointed towards the sleeping boy.

"Bow doesn't count. He's not even gay!" Catra crossed her arms.

"Oh, right."

"Anyways, I think we _all_ know who the winner is here." Catra stood up and struck a pose. "Me!"

"Yeah, right," Glimmer said. "Prove it."

"Gladly." Catra started to count on her fingers. "I have two girlfriends, a joyfriend, I'm so obviously queer, and I was the _only_ one out of all five of us who went to pride last year!"

Adora sputtered. "THE ONLY REASON WE DIDN'T GO WAS BECAUSE WE WERE TRYING TO SAVE THE FUCKING WORLD!"

"Honestly, I think Catra does win." Glimmer shrugged. 

"Seemed pretty gay to me," Bow, now awake again, added.

"ALL HAIL CATRA, THE GAYEST OF THEM ALL!" Double Trouble laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all liked it!


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "AND THEY DIDN'T INVITE ME?"
> 
> and 
> 
> "SHIT- MOM'S COMING TODAY"
> 
> "WHO??"

Glimmer sleepily stumbled into the kitchen, rubbing her eyes.

"Mornin', Glim!" Bow said with a smile. 

"Mornin', Sparkles," added Double Trouble. 

Glimmer offered them a half-awake nod in return and continued towards the fridge.

Because in the morning, food over boyfriend. 

"Hey, where are my girls?" Glimmer asked, grabbing the OJ from the fridge. 

"Catra and Adora?" Bow asked.

"Fucking," answered Double Trouble. 

Glimmer nearly spit out her juice. "And they didn't invite me?"

Double Trouble shrugged. "You were asleep, Sparkles." Glimmer threw her hands in the air. "I'M THEIR GIRLFRIEND TOO!" she cried.

Bow looked uncomfortable. "Please, just have breakfast. They're loud enough without you in there too," he winced. Glimmer threw the bottle of orange juice back in the fridge and ran towards the hallway. "I CAN'T BELIEVE THEY DIDN'T INVITE ME!"

* * *

"Mornin' Dee."

Double Trouble looked up from their phone to see their girlfriend, Adora, and Glimmer finally emerging from the bedroom. Catra's mane was tousled and tangled- they'd have to run a brush through it for at least an hour. 

Adora tugged at a purple shirt a little too small for her. "Fuck," she mumbled. "GLIMMER I TOOK YOUR SHIRT BY MISTAKE!" 

Bow groaned. "You three were so freaking  _ loud  _ ." Glimmer smiled sheepishly and offered her boyfriend a kiss. "Sorry, Bow."

Catra grabbed a carton of milk from the fridge and drank it straight. She wiped her mouth. "So, what's the plan for today?" Everyone shrugged. 

"We could go see a movie," Adora offered. Catra raised the carton. "I'll drink to that. I've been dying to see the latest Avengers movie." 

"Wait- I feel like we already  _ have  _ something planned for today," Glimmer said. "I don't remember what it was, though."

"Isn't Angella coming today?" Bow asked. Glimmer spit out her food. "SHIT- YOU'RE RIGHT. MOM'S COMING TODAY!"

"Who?" Double Trouble asked lazily. Glimmer waved her arms around, exasperated. " _ WHO?" _

"I mean, the name sounds familiar. Anyone I've been before?" they asked. Catra facepalmed. "Dee-  _ Prime Minister Angella  _ is Glimmer's mom. Ring a bell??"

Double Trouble lept from their seat. " _ PRIME MINISTER ANGELLA OF BRIGHT MOON?? _ " 

"Yeah. That Angella."

" _ Ooooooh _ shit."

Glimmer walked over to Double Trouble. "Dee, is there anything you're not telling us?"

Double Trouble grinned sheepishly and shape-shifted. Soon, Angella was standing in their place. "Double Trouble," they said in the Prime Minister's voice. "You have committed crimes, namely arson and theft against the residents of Bright Moon. I hereby-" Double Trouble morphed back into their own body. "And then I turned into Glimmer. She was confused, so I ran away."

Adora groaned. "This is  _ just  _ great."

Glimmer paced back and forth, massaging her temples. "My mother, the Prime Minister, is coming over today. She already knows about Adora and Bow, and I was planning to tell her about Catra. HOW DO I TELL MY MOTHER THAT MY GIRLFRIEND IS DATING A WANTED CRIMINAL?"

Everyone was quiet, distracting themselves from the question in their own ways. Bow fiddled with a broken arrow, Adora ran her fingers tentatively along the grooves in her sword, and both Catra and Dee played with their tails. 

"This is a disaster." Glimmer mumbled. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for next chapter to find out what happens!


	4. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It's okay. We'll figure this out."
> 
> "WILL WE THOUGH?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! I'm sorry all the chapters are so short, I just want to get them out :)

The house was silent. Everyone was distracting themselves in their own ways, waiting for someone to break the tension. 

It was Glimmer who eventually sliced through the quiet. "What are we going to do," she muttered. Not really a question, but a worry. No emphasis at the end, just a statement. No one answered. 

"I don't know what to do," she shook her head. "This isn't like coming out, this isn't a scenario I've run through my head a thousand times with worry and fear. What do I say? What if she arrests them? Can she do that? I should know the answer. I don't. I always have the answers. Why don't I have the answers?"

"Sparkles, relax." Catra put an arm around her girlfriend. "It's okay. We'll figure this out."

"Will we though?"

"Dee, shut  _ up _ ," Catra growled. 

Adora stood up and started to pace, rubbing her temples. "Alright, okay. Dee is a wanted criminal. Angela does not like criminals, Angela is the Prime Minister." Catra rolled her eyes. Adora ignored her. "Dee can shapeshift. Uh... where was I going with this?"

Bow lept from his seat. "Dee can shapeshift! Adora, you're a genius!"

"Hmm, surprising," Catra smirked, earning an elbow from the blonde. 

"Dee can shapeshift into an innocent civilian, we introduce this person as Catra's partner, and voila!" Bow smiled anxiously. "..Voila?"

Glimmer shook her head. "I don't know...Should we really keep up a lie like that? They're  _ already  _ a criminal."

" _ Voila,"  _ Bow whispered sadly.

"It's... not a horrible idea," Double Trouble replied. "Theatrical, even."

"No, no, no. We are  _ not  _ going through with this." Glimmer groaned. "We just can't!"

"Bow, you know a weird amount about this stuff. What would the punishment be if Dee was caught?" Adora asked. 

Bow's slight smile vanished. "An arson conviction could be a life sentence. Not to mention the countless other crimes."

Adora giggled nervously, "Ah, that's not good."

Bow frowned. "No, no it isn't."

Glimmer popped an ibuprofen. They had half an hour until her mom came, and they still had no solution. Her headache was pounding. 

"Let's just tell her." 

Glimmer spun around. Double Trouble had a sad smile on their face. "We have no solution. We have no other choice. We just have to hope the odds will be in our favour."

No one answered. 

It was their only choice. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all liked it!


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angela's here!   
> Chaos insues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY IT'S ME AGAIN  
> I'M NOT DEAD  
> ALSO HOLY FUCKING SHIT THERE'S BEEN OVER 800 HITS???

_Knock knock knock_

Everyone anxiously fidgeted in the background as Glimmer went to open the door.

Glimmer groaned. "Coming!"

"Glimmah! Darling!" Angela's face lit up in the doorway. "Oh, how I missed you!" She scooped up the pink-haired girl in her arms, hugging her tightly.

"Hhhi- mo-om. MOM! You're _*wheeze*_ , you're squishing me, oOmph!" Glimmer squeaked.

Bow was the first to greet the Prime Minister. "Prime Minister, it's so good to see you!" he smiled brightly, hiding his worries. Angela scoffed and ruffled the young man's hair. "Oh, Bow. Call me Angela. We've known each other long enough."

Bow nodded and gave an anxious smile, stepping out of the way for Adora. She shook Angela's hand quickly. "Hi-hi, Angela! Everything's been great. Absolutely wonderful! We're not harbouring a wanted criminal in our polycule-" she giggled anxiously and waved her hand nonchalantly, "that would be _ridiculous_!"

The room went quiet. Adora chuckled uncomfortably and ran back to the kitchen.

Angela cocked her head to the side and raised an eyebrow. "I am... confused. Glimmer, what was she talking about?"

Now it was Glimmer's turn to absolutely fuck shit up. She gave the same uncomfortable laugh and waved off the question. "Just an, just an inside joke," she wheezed.

Out of nowhere, red-carpet-esque music started to blare from the hallways.

"Double Trouble makes an entrance! Good afternoon, darlings!"

A lean, green figure elegantly strutted out of the bedroom, waving and blowing kisses to an imaginary audience. Angela's jaw dropped and she started pointing and stuttering as Glimmer buried her head in her hands, groaning. 

And then a cat dropped from the ceiling.

Everyone screamed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed!


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And then a cat dropped from the ceiling. 
> 
> Everyone screamed.

And then a cat dropped from the ceiling.

Everyone screamed.

Catra pulled herself off of Dee, hissing at the shapeshifter. Angela was still standing in the doorway, mouth agape. Glimmer, face bright red, led her mother to the living room. Adora and Bow were panicking. "SHOULD WE GET HER SOME WATER??" They didn't wait for an answer, and ran to the kitchen to fetch a refreshment for the stunned Prime Minister. Catra was unfazed by the chaos, and decided this would be the perfect time to start coughing up hairballs. Double Trouble, avoiding eye contact with Angela, went over to help. 

"You- YOU!" Angela yelled. "I REMEMBER YOU."

Double Trouble said nothing.

"THIS LIZARD IS A CRIMINAL. A WANTED CRIMINAL. GLIMMER- WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT BEING IN A POLYCULE WITH A WANTED CRIMINAL?"

"I don't care how you love, just don't do anything illegal," Glimmer murmured.

"That's _right._ " Angela responded. "And now you go, breaking one of my only rules! I'm sorry, but I have to arrest Double Trouble."

Bow returned from the kitchen with a glass of water and handed it to the distraught Prime Minister.

"Angela, if I may," Bow started. She nodded. "You- you can't arrest Double Trouble. Not even figuratively, literally. You're the Prime Minister. You don't have the ability to arrest someone. Furthermore, you can call the authorities, but you can't hold Dee captive before they come. We can run away in the time it takes for them to get here, and I don't think you want that. Dee's done some bad stuff, but they're not a bad person. Please, don't get them arrested."

The room went silent.

"I- I suppose you're not wrong." Angela replied.

Catra whooped. "BOW, YOU NERDY DUMBASS, YOU DID IT!"

"I did?"

Double Trouble grinned. "I'M FREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

All was well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope y'all enjoyed!


	7. Author's Note

Thank you all for reading!

I know the chapters were short, the plot was iffy, and the writing was so-so, but I really hope you enjoyed!

I'm glad to have this finished, and I'm hoping to start another fic soon!

I love you all!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry it was so shortttt  
> I just wanted to get something written :)


End file.
